Te quiero, pero
by summerraink
Summary: Lynda sabe lo que tiene que hacer y lo que quiere hacer. Pero tomar una decisión es difícil si ambas cosas son opuestos.


Lynda y Spike no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bill Moffat, Steven Moffat, ITV y no sé quién más.

Ninguna mala intención ni beneficio económico por escribir esto.

Press gang, post-The big finish?, Lynda POV, Todos los públicos.

TE QUIERO, PERO...

Las palabras son un problema cuando hay demasiado que decir. No es culpa de ellas, funcionan dentro de sus posibilidades, hacen su trabajo, cuentan cosas. Son informativas.

Pero absolutamente incompetentes en cuanto no se trata de hechos. Por eso odio a veces las palabras, odio hablar de algo que no sean los hechos, y odio la incompetencia de las palabras en ese aspecto.

Por eso no quiero que te despiertes.

Sentirme insegura ante esta situación no es algo que me sorprenda. Llevo semanas sintiéndome así, perdida, desde la primera vez que lo dijiste. Que el principal motivo se refiera a cuáles va a ser mis próximas palabras es algo a lo que casi me he acostumbrado en estos últimos días. Increíble que dos personas que no callan ni debajo del agua puedan acumular tanto silencio y, en eso siempre has tenido razón, tantas cosas no dichas.

No tener ni idea de lo que quiero decir, es otra historia, a eso no puedo ni debo acostumbrarme. Y me asusta demasiado.

Esos silencios contigo, cuando nos quedábamos tumbados en la cama, mirándonos sin hablar, riendo a ratos sin saber por qué, eran... algo que parecía fuera de este mundo. Eran, como mágicos o algo así. Daba igual la inseguridad y el nerviosismo que me asaltaba a veces, el preguntarme qué pensarías sin atreverme a preguntarte. Eran lo más parecido a sentirme en calma que he conocido.

Pero esta vez no, no será así cuando despiertes, no podrá serlo. Es como si el mundo y la realidad, esta noche, hubiesen sido tan fuertes que nos siguieron hasta aquí y ya no hay modo de echarlos.

Por eso no quiero que te despiertes.

Quiero quedarme aquí, quieta, pero en paz. Permanecer tumbada a tu lado, observándote, arropándote cada vez que retiras las mantas. Quiero que vuelvas a despertar un instante y a buscar a tientas, entreabrir los ojos y susurrar, Lynda, para luego sonreír y dormirte de nuevo. Quiero quedarme aquí, no para siempre, sólo lo suficiente para hacerme mayor o lo que sea y que las cosas que parecen un problema, las cosas que parecen difíciles, dejen de serlo y pueda estar en paz.

O quedarme dormida al menos y no pensar, no recordar, todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Soñar con ello quizá, eso es más fácil, no se siente la responsabilidad pesando sobre los hombros.

Hacerse mayor igual está bien al final, pero en el proceso es una mierda.

"Claro que te quiero pero, ¿qué bien nos hace eso a ninguno de los dos?" te respondí anoche, cuando insististe "Te quiero".

Palabras, malditas sean. No entiendo como pude decirte algo así, no es una manera de responder, no es una manera de ser ni de pensar, pero es la mía.

"Te quiero", repetiste mientras hacíamos el amor. Y yo, sencillamente, no tuve palabras.

Ni palabras, ni voz, ni ánimo o intención de hacer nada distinto a lo que estábamos haciendo. Sin querer pensar en la realidad, en las consecuencias, en las decisiones tomadas y por tomar, en que una época terminaba hoy y empezaba otra. Y la opción que elegimos fue huir por un momento, robar unas horas para volver aquí, a tu habitación, y estar solos y lejos del mundo una vez más.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Sin pensar, eso no es mi fuerte, ya sabes.

Todo esto es dar vueltas a los hechos, a lo que conozco y sé que domino, a lo que ha ocurrido, al quién, qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde, por qué. Nosotros, hacer el amor, sin comentarios, anoche, aquí, porque queríamos. Sencillamente porque queríamos.

El por qué del porque queríamos es demasiado complicado pero puedo aceptarlo. El futuro, las consecuencias, mañana, cuando despiertes, es algo que no puedo manejar. Está más allá de los hechos. Incluso eso más allá de los hechos, lo que siento, lo puedo aceptar. Te quiero, por supuesto, menuda pregunta más estúpida, Spike, es obvio. Pero sigo sin ver qué bien nos hace eso, qué bien te hace a ti, qué debemos hacer.

Las preguntas, las grandes preguntas, siempre son mucho más complejas que esas seis. Lo que tenemos ahora quemando entre las manos no se arregla con tu eterno "tenemos que hablar de nosotros", no se arregla con un "te quiero"; ni con dos, ni con hacer el amor, ni con que yo pueda llegar a olvidar mi complejo de perfección o como queráis llamarlo todos y acepte que pierdo el control cuando se trata de ti, ni siquiera que es bueno que eso ocurra.

¿Qué debemos hacer? No trata de bailar porque no se puede discutir estando tan cerca, como dijiste. Trata de lo que yo dije: Alguien espera que respondamos, que crezcamos, y yo estoy muerta de miedo.

Tú y yo, Spike, estamos esperando eso de nosotros mismos y el uno del otro.

Y me aterroriza no ser capaz de hacerlo por ti.

La cuestión, es que esta noche el mundo ha cambiado y nosotros nos hemos quedado atrás por unas horas. Tengo lo que siempre había soñado, tengo el trabajo que quiero, el Junior Gazette seguirá adelante, mi periódico. Y, es injusto, verdaderamente injusto, porque, con miedo o no, yo tengo la decisión hecha. Tú, sin embargo, aunque hayas perdido un vuelo, aún tienes que decidir si vuelves a Estados Unidos con tu padre o te quedas aquí, solo. Conmigo.

Las preguntas importantes son mucho más difíciles. ¿Qué queremos? Yo quiero que te quedes, por supuesto, qué pregunta más estúpida, Spike, de verdad, qué pregunta más estúpida. Tú quieres quedarte, supongo. Eso me da miedo, por supuesto. Quizá nada nunca me ha dado tanto miedo como tú. Pero eso ha cambiado también. Me da aún más miedo pensar que, cuando despiertes, sentirás que debes quedarte. Sería lo maduro, ¿verdad?, lo adulto después de lo que ha ocurrido, después de que por fin haya tenido el valor de responder por una sola vez a tu mantenido "Te quiero".

¿Qué debo hacer yo? No podré convencerte de que no es buen motivo, de que no hay peor idea que quedarte porque sientes que debes, por mí.

Te defraudaré, Spike. No a lo grande, no de un sólo golpe sordo. No, me conoces demasiado para eso. Te defraudaré poco a poco, casi sin querer, sin darme cuenta. Porque da igual cuánto huya del mundo o cuánto acepte lo que siento: soy lo que soy y no voy a cambiar. La chica que se queda a dormir en el trabajo, que mataría por un titular, que no encuentra palabras amables ni para recuperar a su mejor amiga, que nunca escucha a Kenny aunque sepa que tiene razón el cien por cien de las veces, que decidió que el mejor motivo para besarte por primera vez era estropearte un ligue, que es incapaz de decirte que te quiere por montones de motivos y ninguno es bueno. Esa es la chica a la que quieres, y lo sabes, pero eso no evitará que te defraude una y otra vez.

Por supuesto que te quiero pero, ¿qué bien te hace eso?

Así que el tema, Spike, vuelven a ser las palabras. Las estúpidas palabras que no saben decir más que cosas fáciles. Las estúpidas palabras que sin duda odiaré y odiarás, las que quedarán escritas en una nota que leerás cuando despiertes y yo ya no esté aquí.

¿Qué escribir? ¿Sencillamente lo que quiero?

Te quiero.

¿Sencillamente lo que pienso?

Te quiero, pero deberías irte. Creo que es lo mejor para ti.

Lo que debo:

"Me alegro de que no te fueses, pero debes irte. Sin duda es lo mejor para los dos. Lynda"

Seguro que, esto que ha empezado ya, toda esta cosa de hacernos mayores, nos llevará a lugares que merezcan la pena. Pero, ¿qué quieres que te diga, Spike? ¡Qué asco de camino!

Seguro que llegaremos, y que llegaremos bien, y que estará bien llegar. Pero la vida podía ahorrarse esta parte del proceso, la verdad.

Espero verte allí, Spike. Dondequiera que esté allí, dondequiera que estemos, donde algo sea fácil. Espero no estarme equivocando hasta tal punto que eso no ocurra.

Y estoy segura de que sabrás remediarlo si es así. Tiene gracia: Tú nunca me has defraudado.


End file.
